Rings
by webeta123
Summary: "Why did Boq freak out?" A normal lunch period turns into anything but.


**A/N: Ok for some reason my mind keeps going back to Boq's life before Shiz so here is another glance.**

Boq conjured every ounce of courage in his small Munchkin body before getting up and walking to Galinda. "H-H-H-Hello Miss Galinda." Boq said shyly. He didn't know the smirks sent Galinda's way as if to say, "Here we go again." "I-I-I wanted s-show you something that I-I've been working on for a while." In reality it had taken Boq three months before he could get this perfect.

"Go ahead." Galinda said with a casual roll of her eyes to her friends. Boq took a deep breath before with a flick of his hand a bouquet of pink and red roses appeared in his hand. "Da da!" He said with a shy smile before giving them to her.

"Aw…thank you Bick."

"Boq." He corrected. "And um…there's a sort of a reason behind it." Boq said with a wave of his hand, trying to convey what he was trying to say. "When the last rose dies, that is when I stop loving you." He said, with adoration and love written in his dark grey eyes.

"So it won't be long!" Avaric jeered. He snatched them out of Galinda's hands before throwing them on the ground and beginning to stomp on them. "OW!" He yelled as one stood out among the destroyed. Boq smiled to himself.

"You gotta love the fact that you can paint tin." Boq said. The rest of Galinda's friends laughed at Avaric. A glint was cast from Boq's right ring finger. Avaric caught this.

"Hey Boq!" Avaric yelled as he went back to the table. "What's with the ring, Wheelchair propose?"

"No we broke up months ago." Boq said. "I got a restraining order about a week ago." He continued. "Thank you Elphie." Boq said to Elphaba across the way.

"No problem Boq. I got mine just yesterday." Elphaba said as she threw a fry in her mouth.

"Wait. Why did you two get restraining orders against Nessa?" Galinda asked.

"She was stalking me."

"She was ready to kill me for helping him."

"So what's with the ring then. I wanna see it." Avaric tore it off his hand. He found they were actually two rings, both silver bands. Elphaba took a good five steps back from Boq. A low growl came from Boq. Everyone turned to look at him. No one had heard him give such a menacing noise before. A fire burned in his dark grey eyes, that stayed locked on the rings that were now in Avaric's hands and not on his finger. "Give. Them. Back." He said, accenting each word with an unspoken threat. Avaric shivered slightly at the glare from Boq but somehow held his ground to say, "No, I just want to see them." Avaric moved to put the larger ring on the table before, with a battle cry, Boq threw himself over the table and began to attack Avaric. He punched Avaric repeatedly in the face, still screaming his cry. The rest of the students stood there in awe as shy little Boq Riddle pummeled Avaric Meagrave to a pulp. Fiyero shook himself out of his shock before going up to one of his best friends and pulling him off of Avaric. Boq continued to scream and kick at Avaric. "GIVE THEM BACK! GIVE! THEM! BACK!"

"Avaric just give him the f*** rings!" Fiyero said as he struggled to keep Boq at bay. Avaric scurried to the table before sitting them on it and running away. Boq continued to struggle, but it was considerably less forced then before. He took some deep breaths before nodding his head in submission.

"I'm done, you can put me down." Boq said. Fiyero set Boq back on the ground but stayed a good few feet behind him just in case he blew up again. _Who knew Boq had a temper? _Boq walked up slowly to the table before taking the larger ring and slowly putting it on his finger whispering, "I'm sorry Father for keeping your fatherly instincts from me." He took the slimmer ring and slipped it onto his finger and whispered, "I'm sorry Mother for keeping your maternal graces from me." He kissed the rings before standing up and looking to the crowd. He shared a look with Elphaba and she nodded quickly in understanding. He took a deep breath before walking out the door, acting as though he had not thoroughly shattered his stereotype in the process of a few minutes.

"Why did he freak out like that?" Galinda asked.

"The rings that Sir Stupid over there stole, were his death rings."

"His what?"

"His death rings. The day a parent dies, the eldest child wears the wedding ring or a ring of significance of the parent. It's said that the ring holds the soul and the instincts of the parent in question."

"But…he had two."

"You figure it out." Elphaba said dryly.

"How do you know all this?" Galinda asked. Elphaba held up her right hand and let the diamond of her mother's wedding ring glimmer in the light.

"Don't judge someone on their appearance. They could have some more serious problems than getting gum stuck in their hair."

"But I don't have gum in my hair." Elphaba pulled out the piece of cherry gum she was chewing before plopping it on the blonde's head.

"Now you do."

**End Story. Reviews make me happy!**


End file.
